


Day 1-Holding Hands

by Pastel_Teacups



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 30 day OTP Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1-Holding Hands

Pavel Chekov was very lucky to be working on a ship as famous as the Enterprise, let alone on the bridge. It'd been his dream since childhood, but he'd never thought he'd get there so quickly. He was happy as can be, as was noted by his other crew members. Kirk commented that he was like a kid in a candy shop, and Spock had to reprogram the coffee machine to dispense decaf at Chekov's voice, because he was much to jumpy (literally) to work. Yes, he was perfectly happy, and nothing could ever strain the young Russian's attention. 

Except for one thing.

He wasn't supposed to have these feelings for the doctor. It was against regulations, not to mention the weird looks he got when he'd confided in Sulu, followed by a /very/ smug grin and a nod. However, the young boy found himself going the long way to places just to walk past Medbay to take a glance at the doctor, who was always staring down at his PAD and cursing somebody's stupidity or giving somebody a hypospray. Or, he was simply cursing someone's stupidity to their face (this was mostly the Captain, who always rolled his eyes and took whatever medicine the man gave him). 

One morning when Chekov arrived on the bridge, looking sleepy and worn-down(thanks to the unhelpfulness of his decaf coffee) with his hair mussed even more so than usual, he was quite surprised to find the doctor. He was announcing the fact that routine checkups were happening tomorrow, so you idiots better now stay up all night staring at yourselves in the mirror, or so McCoy put it as he gave a pointed look to Kirk, who smirked and gave some retort. 

Chekov moved to slide past the doctor, but Leonard put a hand up to do whatever it was he was doing, and accidentally elbowed Chekov in the face. 

The young Russian was sent crashing to the ground, rolling under the Captain's chair a bit before he was hauled up into a sitting position by Bones, who cupped his jaw and forced him to look up, trying to get a better look at his eye than the ensign was currently giving him. The boy stared at the man with a lazy gaze for a moment before dropping off completely, his eyes closing as his body slumped against the doctor's.

Bones, to nearly everyone's surprise, didn't react with "someone get this kid off me." Instead, he moved so the boy was draped across him and hooked an arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders, picking the man up and carrying him off to Medbay, ignoring the suggestive looks and simply /smug/ grins of the crew as he walked off, setting the boy in a bed and checking his vitals.   
\--  
When Chekov woke up, his left eye was swollen(and, upon further inspection, had become a pretty violent-looking black eye), and McCoy was sitting beside him, his right hand writing down something before he looked up at the boy quickly. He smiled lightly,


End file.
